


哥哥

by sashiko_345



Category: all大勋, 天勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	哥哥

**哥哥**  
**天 x 勋**

录完《二十四小时》第三季某一期后的一个晚上  
抛锚车  
力大无穷疑心天 x 好脾气软乎乎勋  
我真的不想他抛锚 但是会修好的 等他们再一次合体 真的 我都立flag了  
**——————————————————**  
**哥哥**  
**天 x 勋**

魏大勋刚跟在胡一天身后，进到他的酒店房间，还没看清房间构造，就被捧着脸，被迫一步一步地退到床边，眼前就只有胡一天深情的眉目。小青年把他放倒后，不慌不乱地欺身而上，轻轻吻着他脸上的那颗小黑痣。

此时，两个人身上都冒着热气，自由热情的荷尔蒙，在房间里愈来愈热烈。因为刚刚录完节目，他们身上还汗津津的，残留着奔跑了一天的汗水。可是没有一个人提议先去洗澡。

魏大勋在这情药一般的气味里，喘着气，回应低下头讨吻的胡一天。两个人像争食的野兽，在唇齿间激烈战斗。但魏大勋显然敌不过压在自己身上的年轻气盛的青年。因为胡一天的攻势太过凶猛。魏大勋呜呜咽咽地挣扎了半天，才挣脱掉被胡一天拴住的手。可他用得了空的双手，去推在自己身上突然变得蛮横的胡一天，却又推不动。魏大勋猛地板了一下身子，感觉自己要在这个窒息的吻里，缴械投降了。

胡一天后知后觉地反应过来，他又因为魏大勋，过火了。他懵懵地停了下来，红着眼睛，抬起头，却不小心从魏大勋嘴里，拉出一条银丝。那根细长的银丝，银丝在他起身的时候，从中断掉——发着光的线的尾端，掉进了魏大勋的帽衫领子里，引得人想拉低衣领，追进去舔干净。

魏大勋对这一切都毫不知情，他眨了一下秋水般的眼睛，无奈瞪了一眼胡一天：“又不是好久不见，至于对哥哥这么狠吗？”

魏大勋的喘息声，带着东北人的娇意，胡一天很爱听哥哥这样说话。他笑着低下头，在魏大勋咧着的梨涡上，啾了一下，自带深情的眼里只倒映着一个红了老脸的男人：“哥哥我太想你了。上期节目都好久之前录的了。你都不想我吗？”

魏大勋在听他说第一句话，就忍不住抿住嘴，努力憋住不争气的高兴。被喜欢的人惦记，真是太让人欢喜了。装不了高深，是魏大勋一辈子的憾事，他在胡一天充满欲望的眼里看到自己一脸憋笑的表情，没有觉得不快，只是更加憋不住了，他索性露出牙齿笑出来，嘴边的梨涡，深深又醉人：“我要是不想你，也不会跟你视频互撸，是不是这个道理啊一天？”

胡一天听到他说这话都愣了一下，这个哥哥到底知不知道自己在说过火的话啊？他微微低头藏了一下嘴边得意的浅笑，抬起眼睑去看魏大勋：“哥哥你知道自己在说什么吗？”

魏大勋本来觉得他说的话没什么问题，可是胡一天这么一问，他倒经不住多想。没想出什么，他就又先红着脸，偏头抬手，妄图把自己藏起来。

“我、我什么都没说！你听到我说话了吗？刚刚我说了啥？我根本就没有说话！”

“平时哥哥可不这么直接呢，今天这是怎么了？”胡一天并不想就让他这么轻轻松松地糊弄过去，逗弄魏大勋的想法优先于身体的交流。他一边用温柔的眼神，捕猎着躲藏眼神的魏大勋，一边压着他，单手黏黏糊糊地，揉捏男人柔软的胸脯，“是因为也想我吗？”

魏大勋又羞又恼，猛地一把推开胡闹胡一天：“哎呀你被给我捏了！都捏大了！我又不是女孩儿！”他说着话，支起上半身，打算借此分散胡一天的注意，好抽身而逃。他瞄准了空袭，半个身子都已经出去了，却没料胡一天长手一揽，轻轻松松又被控制在身下。魏大勋见逃走无望，皱着一张脸，破罐破摔地推了胡一天一把，“今晚哥不想做了！给哥下去！哥没情绪了！”

“我错了，哥哥，我今晚不闹了。”胡一天亲着他的小红耳垂，话说得越来越慢，“你看我，是不是比上次，温柔多了，也慢一点了？”

胡一天亲着他的小红耳垂，话说得越来越慢。南方男孩软的音调，把最后一句话，染得又实又有深意。他辗转着，找到大勋哥的嘴，边缱绻，边在心里笑：哥哥也太好欺负了。大勋哥一定是想起每次他求饶都会说的话了。

每次魏大勋一要崩溃，都会抓着胡一天的后颈，连番喊着——“不要了，真的！哥受不了了！弟弟！下次补偿你行不？”，“胡一天你能不能温柔点！哥是充气娃娃不会痛吗！”，“一天、一天你慢一点，哥、哥不行了！”——虽然每次，无论他喊什么，都是起相反的效果，但他哭到声音沙哑，还要断断续续喊着，做着言语上的无用功。仿佛是在祈祷有一天，胡一天能做个人，好放过他。可惜啊，胡一天是一头南方的狼崽。

有时候胡一天从情欲里，缓过神，注意到身下的魏大勋被他欺负狠了——他那修长的双腿，被折着，高高推到胸前；磨红的膝盖，随着抽插的频率在颤抖；哭肿着的核桃眼里，那双浅色的眸子变得深邃，亮着让人失神的水光——这一副被欺负惨了的可怜样。任，任何人看了，都压不住心里的邪火。胡一天感觉性器上突出的筋脉，跳动得越来越厉害。他忍无可忍地闭上眼睛，掰着哥哥的臀瓣，继续用力抽插，誓要把他也逼到情欲崩溃的角落。

有时候，胡一天也是会做个人，咬紧后槽牙，一闭眼，就利落地退出魏大勋的身体——但通常也不会就这么容易放过哥哥——在魏大勋懈怠的时候，猛地把他翻个面，在哥哥有气无力的拒绝声里，就着他修长双腿的腿根，把最后残存的欲望磨出来。虽说事后都会被逮着毒打，但那点力度对于胡一天来说，不算什么，所以他通常都会反抱住软软的哥哥，贴着他耳朵说甜话。哥哥面薄，耳也软，经常耸起肩膀，试图顶开胡一天。

胡一天都觉得自己是个粘牙糖，黏黏糊糊糊，都要把自己甜死了。可是他对着魏大勋，说这些话，却乐此不疲，仿佛这些甜话，从脑子里冒出来，都是该说给他听。

“哎呀，我的哥哥。”

胡一天每喊一次，都觉得魏大勋的身体会软一点。他抱着已经放弃抵抗的魏大勋，忍不住一边沿着他脸颊的黑痣，一路啾到他颈窝上。手也不闲着， 在他无奈地任人摆布时，利落脱掉了他橘卫衣，又说了几句甜话，发了一些“小誓”，才劝着把他裤子，连着蓝格裤衩也脱光了。哎，本来都是男人，但哥哥注定永远都是bottom，也不是没有原因的。因为他一到这事儿的真正开端，就开始扭捏、害羞.......的反应，也太适合被人压在身下，欺负来、欺负去了。

胡一天忍不住轻笑出声，看着魏大勋抱住头，把自己的脸捂得严严实实，忍不住放低声音说：“哥哥真可爱。其实也没必要害羞啊，我们都做过很多回了，应该适应了呀？”

“我可去你的！哥给你营造氛围，你还这样说我！”魏大勋一听胡一天这话就不乐意了，松开抱住头的手，支起一点上半身，借力踹了胡一天一脚。

那点力对胡一天来说，是不痛不痒的。他轻松攥住了魏大勋的脚踝，把它放在心脏的位置，看着哥哥，偏头露出一个得意的笑容，鼻尖上的小痣都带了点飘飘然：“不这样说，哥哥怎么会看我呢？好不容易见面，哥哥今天还不怎么看我，我都有点受伤……”

“得了吧你，”魏大勋忍住了低头笑的下意识反应。他轻咳一声，垂眼故意不看胡一天，动了动脚，奈何胡一天劲太大，收不回来，“给我松开！还做不了做，啊？不做哥要回房间休息！都这么晚了！”

“哥哥说得我们像炮友一样，”胡一天慢慢地把魏大勋的腿窝架在自己肩上，拉高他的屁股，从小腿摸到膝盖，转了个弯，沿着大腿内侧的肌肉线条，摸到耻骨，往下探寻， “我就想哥哥多聊一会儿天，免得哥哥待会直接睡着了，都不管我。”

“你还委屈上了。嘶！！你慢点——要是我喊你停你就停，哥至于倒头就睡吗！胡一天你也不想想哥都什么岁数了！哪能受得起折腾？”

“哥哥上次在费特希耶，跑得可比我快多了。”

魏大勋被胡一天的手把玩出了感觉，忍不住跟着他揉搓阴茎的频率，喘息：“这么、嗯——点事你还记着呢！”他说完就赶紧咬紧了自己的手背，以免自己发出更多耳红心跳的喘息。他难耐地扭动了屁股，感叹胡一天无师自通的天赋真厉害：性器上的敏感点，明明全被他找到了，但感觉下一次，还能被开发出新的点——他那手指是金手指吧，按哪儿，哪儿就是让人心痒的点。

这还没真正开始，还在前戏呢。魏大勋猛地感到自己头皮一阵发麻，连带着脸颊都有麻意。随即一股电流，像龙卷风一样，从头往脚，肆掠而去。所到之处，残留着一种欢愉到死的快感，让他忘记了如何呼吸。

他在胡一天手里射了。感觉射了很多，一股又一股的精液从龟头上的小孔里，争先恐后地奔出来。像春日融雪。

“我去。”魏大勋凌乱喘着气，单手遮住眼睛，张着嘴喘气，不敢相信刚刚的手淫，居然给他这么大阵仗的冲击。这也太丢脸了！

“哥哥，你是，上次回去后，就没给自己弄过吗？怎么这么.......”胡一天没继续往下说了，因为他看到魏大勋那双浅眸在瞪他，在房间灯光下，反射着水光，根本没有威慑力。但他也怕把皮薄的哥哥惹急了，所以理智地选择了转移话题，“要不，我去把灯关了？”

魏大勋眼睛转了几下，然后点头道也好。胡一天把他的腿轻轻放下，然后乖巧地下到床头关灯。灯灭完的那一刹那，还没转身，就听到床上传来窸窸窣窣的声音：哥哥怕是打算使用“关灯”这一招调虎离山，自己好穿上衣服，跑走，逃避今晚的事呢。

胡一天笑了一下，在黑暗里用手背抵着嘴，说：“我跟哥哥助理说了，哥哥今天在我这儿聊天。要是哥哥这么早回去，会不会被认为是我们的感情......出现崩裂？”

魏大勋本来都把裤子套到膝盖了，听到他这句话，耳边一下就冒起小助理那些念经一样的劝话：“大勋哥！你们要分手了吗？真的吗？你们确定要分手了？你们在这个时代下，确定关系，真的、真的很不容易！而且，你们是新时代的先锋啊！大勋哥，你们真的、真的，不再郑重考虑下，除‘分手’外，处理感情问题的方法？.......啊？不是你的原因吗？可是一天助理，不是这么跟我说的呀，他说是大勋哥你.......”

就这么几秒的停顿，魏大勋就被南方的狼扑倒在床上。胡一天利落地把他的裤子拉下来，随手往身后一扔。裤子撞到墙，又“啪”一声落地，然后房间像掉进了没有声音的真空里，没有人讲话，甚至连呼吸声都需要仔细听，才能听到。

魏大勋是生气了。因为胡一天把他裤子扔得那么远，而且还多次跟助理联合起来，威胁他。于是他就闭嘴，单方面地不想说话，但他见胡一天，迟迟地没有进行下一步的行动，好像是意识到自己有点惹他生气了，所以不敢动，僵在原地，不知该如何是好。

就算在黑暗里，魏大勋也能猜到胡一天脸上尴尬的表情。他心莫名其妙一软，无声地叹了口气：这个容易想多的坏小孩，还不是因为年纪太小，不懂怎么守住爱人。他一边自我催眠：魏大勋你是一个大度的好人，一边摸到了胡一天的头，然后靠近他。他停顿了一会儿，最后决定亲了亲小青年的鼻子，感觉应该是亲到了他鼻尖上的小痣：“都多大岁数了还乱发脾气呢。你也不想想为什么哥哥想要逃跑？还不是因为你不体贴。哥哥都这么累了，想要休息也不准。你不是演过医生吗！不知道.......唔、唔！”

胡一天本来还觉得，自己一时被情欲和翻涌起来的疑心扰乱了脑子，做错了事，肯定把今晚的大事搅黄了。没想到哥哥，又一次大度地选择原谅他——虽然是用一贯让人脑袋疼的“话痨”方式，暗戳戳地表示：哥跟你不一般计较。  
真可爱。

“哥哥真可爱，就是有点话多。”

胡一天轻声嘟囔着，用亲吻堵住了魏大勋还在叭叭不停的小嘴。他又长手一揽，把魏大勋牢牢环在怀里，感受着怀里的充实，又伸手，沿着哥哥的脊骨，一节一节地摸上去，有一下、没一下地揉捻着哥哥后脑勺的软软发尾。

“今天我们就做一次，下次给弟弟补回来。”

“怎么样，哥哥？”


End file.
